1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dealing with a passbook, wherein various operations including a data recording into a data recording surface of the passbook can be performed.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for dealing with a passbook is incorporated into, for example, an ATM (Automated Teller Machine) which is used at a bank, a stock company and the like. In this machine, after a bankbook (one kind of the passbook) is inserted into the ATM in a state that the bankbook is opened, the content of the transaction, which was done between a bank and a customer by the ATM, is recorded on a predetermined space in a plurality of recording surfaces of the bankbook corresponding to the content of the transaction, and the recorded bankbook is discharged from the ATM. Moreover, in the ATM, in a case where the above transaction is conducted in a state that a bank card in place of the bankbook is inserted, the content of the transaction is recorded on one of a number of paper sheets housed in the ATM, and the recorded sheet is discharged from the ATM.
In a conventional ATM, if the predetermined space is used up while the content of the transaction is being recorded on the predetermined space in a plurality of recording surfaces of the bankbook inserted into the ATM, the recording of the content of the transaction is stopped at this time, and the bankbook is discharged from the ATM. The remains of the content of the transaction whose recording is stopped are memorized in a host computer connected to the ATM. There is conventionally the ATM in which the remains of the content of the transaction is memorized in the host computer and the sheet on which the remains are recorded is discharged.
In a case where the predetermined space in a plurality of recording surfaces of the bankbook corresponding to the content of the transaction is used up, the customer must ask bank clerks to issue a new bankbook at a service counter of the bank. Due to this, if such a case occurs out of the business hours at the service counter, the customer must go to the bank again during the business hours of the service counter to have a new bankbook issued. Also, the bank clerks at the service counter has to spend a part of their working hours on a simple work, i.e., issuing new bankbook.